Why We Fought
by CreampuffTheSkitty
Summary: Pokemon and Humans are at war. Lily Young, a human girl of 15, has sided with the Pokemon. But her best friend, Tiger, has chosen to lead the humans into battle. Can they stop the war? Does he even want to?


Why We Fought

Chapter One

"Why do we fight? To _kill_? To _destroy_? Why do we hurt Pokemon when they have done _nothing_ to us? What did they ever do to make us hate them? Or is it fear? Is it because they are so much stronger than we are? Are we afraid they can beat us? They can beat us. We attack them with our machines, our swords, our knives… But they did nothing to hurt us. We attacked, unprovoked, when they were unprepared. They thought we were their _friends_. But no. It seem as if we humans were created to destroy. To hurt others, and hurt ourselves in the process. Hundreds, no, _millions_ have been killed in this war. And what do we do? Keep fighting? No. We want peace. As the voice of the Pokemon, I, Lily Young, say we need to stop this madness. Because that is all it is! I have fought alongside the Pokemon. Many of my friends have died to protect me. But I will not have it this way any longer. End this fight. End the war between us. We can do this. People and Pokemon were not meant to be enemies. We were meant to be _friends_. By starting this war, we have betrayed the creator of all Pokemon: Arceus. But I cannot allow blood-thirsty humans to kill my friends. Even if I have not convinced you, think about what I have said. It is the _truth_. What your leader told you is a lie. Pokemon aren't evil. It is us. Listen to me, to what I have said."

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" I voice shouted.

"Because your leader is not. My friends and I have come today to deliver a message of peace. Please accept." I finished. My Meganium stepped out from behind me, sending up a collective gasp from the crowd. A Skitty jumped onto my shoulder. I placed my hand on the Meganium's back and the other on the Skitty's head.

"These two are my closest friends. I trust them with my life." I said.

The crowd muttered.

"Hey, crazy person! That Skitty could rip your face off!"

"That Meganium can-and will-trample you!"

Meganium hid her head against my stomach. I stroked her neck.

"Easy, Fluffball, easy. It'll be all right." I whispered.

"They won't hurt us. And besides, with Allura, Rani, Cloud, and Snorlax to help us out, what could go wrong?" My Skitty, Creampuff, mewed.

Just then a hush fell over the crowd.

"I am afraid I cannot accept your 'peace offering'… Go back to your house and stay there. And get rid of those Pokemon. They do not belong on your side." The cold, cruel voice came from a throne shadowed in darkness.

"They are my friends. I would never abandon them. I will fight, if I must, for Pokemon." My voiced cracked as I recognized the voice. I turned and began to walk away.

"And one last thing. Why did you become their leader?" I asked. My voice was cold as ice.

"I became their leader… so I could rule over every living thing." He smirked.

A look of disgust crossed my face. I turned and ran from the stadium before the tears could fall. Allura, my Ho-oh, flew up. I jumped onto her back and we flew away. We landed in the camp of the Pokemon. Our… no, my camp. He was no longer one of us. He had changed… I bit my lip. There was no use thinking about it now. I jumped off Allura's back and thanked her, before letting the rest of my team out of their Poke Balls. There was Snorlax, and Rani the Lapras, and Cloud the Ampharos. I put the Poke Balls back into my bag.

"Call Lugia. We have to tell him. And we need to hold a council of war." Allura flew off to tell her best friend about the opposing army's new leader. We walked into my tent. From the outside, it appeared to only be able to hold Fluffball and I, but Dialga and Palkia and created a space-time warp, allowing the tent to hold as many Pokemon as there could possibly be.

I thought about the first days of the war… when there had been not one of us opposing the human's side, but two. I remembered… but the memories hurt like hell.

_My best friend and I were watching the stars. The war was in an uneasy truce, thanks to Dialga and Palkia joining our forces. _

_ "Lily… I have a question… Why do we even fight? Why don't we just give in?"_

_ "Because if we don't fight, the Pokemon will be massacred. We have to make a stand. We have to defeat them, somehow, without killing them."_

_ "Lily, we kill every day."_

_ "And I feel awful about it. I am going to go make a speech to them, to ask for peace."_

_ "You can't do that, Lily. It's too risky!"_

_ "But I have to. I can't let this go on. Hey, where are you going?"_

_ "I'll be right back." He ran off. That was the last time I saw him…_

"…Until today." I whispered.

"He joined." Lugia said bluntly. "My god, Arceus, I never should have trusted him."

"But… I… He would have told me…" his Typhlosion said in disbelief.

"We were the best of friends… Why did he do this?"

"ZZZT! I refuse to acknowledge this! ZZZT! You said you heard his voice, ZZZT! But you didn't see him! ZZZT!" his Magnezone cried.

"Nooooo… I won't…. I cant…" His Weavile sobbed.

"He promised…" his Gallade said.

His Pokemon had come running into the tent. I sighed.

"He made a promise to me, too. And now he has broken that promise." I said.

"It doesn't make sense to me, either. And I want answers. Tomorrow, we will move camp to a new location with Palkia and Dialga's help. We will vanish off the face of the earth… or so it will seem. They will think they have won, and then, suddenly…" I lowered my voice. "Pokemon will begin to appear out of nowhere and raid their food supplies. We will take them down with famine, and we will only fight if we have to. Dialga, Palkia, alert everyone to this new development; I must go somewhere. You are invited," I nodded to the twelve Pokemon in the room. We exited the tent, to find none other than him waiting for us.

"Lily." His voice was as icy as the north wind. "I was hoping I would find you here."


End file.
